


ChocoLatte with whipped cream and cinnamon

by MonkeyMyS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMyS/pseuds/MonkeyMyS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in love at first sight?<br/>To fall in love with someone and feel like you belong together from the first time you meet and know nothing about each other.<br/>Emma, for one, did not believe in it at all. Not... until she met the woman with brunette hair and sexy scar above her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChocoLatte with whipped cream and cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theforgottenpromises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforgottenpromises/gifts).



> This fic is a part of OUAT Femslash Exchange - Fall 2015 for theforgottenpromises  
> Warning: There is a mention about Robin but very little.  
> I really hope you like it! XD  
> Ps. English is not my first language and I'm sorry for any mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Any feedback or advice is more than welcome. Please tell me what you think XD and Thank you for reading

**Monday**

It was another normal morning in which Emma Swan did the same routine that she was doing for a week after she had moved into a new town, Storybrooke. The town was small, cozy and quite far away from a big city. Emma started to fell in love with it and for the first time, felt lucky that she accepted her former boss offer to work as a new deputy here when she decided to quit being a bail bondsperson. Her job would not begin until next two weeks but as there was nothing left for her in Boston, she decided to move here to find a place to settle and have a kind of vacation.

 

Every morning after routine workout which was jogging around the town and sometimes included lifting weights, she got back to her apartment, took a shower and went to have breakfast at Granny's diner. 

Walking down the street, she headed to the diner which was only 3 blocks away from her apartment. She got in and sat facing toward the door at her usual table in the middle of the room. 

"Morning, Emma. Your usual, right?" Ruby, a brunette waitress, who always wore a tight white shirt and red short shorts, greeted her with a big smile. She was the first friend Emma had in this town and to her surprise, they got along and grew close quite fast like they had been friends for years.

"Yes. Thanks, Rube" Emma replied and smiled back at the waitress.

Since the first day the blonde found this lovely diner which served the most delicious food she had ever tasted, especially her favorite grilled cheese, she came here every morning for breakfast and sometimes for lunch or dinner too. But honestly, it was not just the food that brought her here everyday, it was  _someone_.

To be more specific, it was a woman with brunette hair who also seemed to come here every weekday morning and sometimes on the weekend. The said woman, in Emma's thought, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had smooth flawless olive skin and she mostly wore tailored blazer with pencil skirt or pantsuit or sometimes dress, oh and unforgettable stiletto heels. Emma couldn't put a finger on why she was so much intrigued and obsessed with this woman whom she knew nothing about, not even her name. She had met many beautiful women in her life but no one had such an impact on her like this and she couldn't stop the urge to see her again and again.

So since the first day she met this woman, she came here every morning to see... Uh to have breakfast... well to see the brunette was just a (big) plus. Really.

 

Staring at the empty table in the front beside the window which was where the woman always sat at, Emma sighed and felt uncomfortable with herself.  _Am I some kind of a creepy stalker now?_

"Waiting for someone?" Ruby asked with a knowing grin on her face as she served Emma pancakes and her all time favorite, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"No! Of course not. I barely know anyone in this town apart from you." Emma replied, chuckled nervously and pretended to focus on her meal, avoiding eye contact and hiding her now blushed face.

"Right, newcomer. Why don't you make some new friends? Maybe just walk to  _her_  when she arrive, say Hi and have some small talks."

Emma eyes widened as she looked up at Ruby in shock.

"Wha-" But before she could respond anything, she was distracted by the bell above the door which rang as the new customer came in.

Emma sat frozen and held her breath absentmindedly as her eye took in a breathtaking sight of the woman. Today, she wore an elegant red dress that hugged her curves perfectly and it also has v neckline that displayed her cleavage beautifully. Emma could felt her mouth went dry or watering or both, whatever, she couldn't think straight.  _Hot damn it_.

 "Hi,  _Regina,_ " Ruby greeted Regina, undoubtedly intended to emphasize her name, and walked toward the other brunette as she sat down at her usual table.

"Good morning, Miss Lucas," Regina replied and placed her order. Suddenly her gaze shifted from Ruby and met with the sea-green eyes that looked straight at her. _Hmm_ A corner of Regina's lips turned up slightly but just only for a second. Emma was not sure that it was her delusion or what.

 _Shit._ Emma cursed herself inwardly as she realized she was staring and also just got caught. She quickly averted her eyes to Ruby and tried to cover up by calling the waitress like she looked at that way just because she wanted to order something.

"You need something, Em?" 

"Uh I..."Emma made a quick glance at Regina who was now reading a newspaper. She sighed in relief as her heart slowed down from a rapid beat.

 _"_ You what?" 

"Oh uh.... grilled cheese! I want to order grill cheese for take away," Emmas said nervously.

"Okay," Ruby narrowed her eyes in suspicion but did not comment anything.

"What?" Emma asked when she saw the younger brunette starring at her.

"Nothing," Ruby shrugged and walked away.

Emma tried not to look up at Regina again but she failed helplessly. It was not like she could take her eyes off Regina for long. Hell, no one with good functional eyes could, right? Especially with her cleavage greeted her like thi- _Stop, you prev! Focus on your food._ Emma scolded herself inwardly and continued her breakfast, lost in her own thought.

 _Regina, her name is Regina._ And some how the name sounded familiar to her but she could't figure out why.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Tuesday**

 

It was almost eight o'clock now but there was still no sign of Regina. So it seemed she would not come here today. 

Ignoring disappointed feeling she shouldn't have, Emma drank last drop of her hot chocolate, stood up and put down money on a table.

When she was about to reach the door, it flew open and the woman (whom she had been waiting for) stepped in.

Almost colliding into each other, they both stood frozen in surprise. Absentmindedly, Emma smiled widely at Regina when she saw her like a reflex and for the first time, noticed a scar on the brunette's upper lip which she thought it was incredibly sexy.

Taking in the smile that could bright up the whole room, Regina hold her breath as she felt a strange warm and fluttering feeling in her chest. 

Emma suddenly turned her face away, cleared her throat and stepped aside when she finally realized that they were inappropriately close as she could smell a faint delicious apple fragrant from the brunette, and also that she was standing and smiling like an idiot, blocking Regina's way. 

"Um I'm sorry," Emma mumbled and hoped that her face was not turning red too obvious as she felt herself blushed.

Regina bit back a smile and could not help thinking that the blonde was quite adorable. "That is all right, dear. I-" Before she could finish the sentence, her phone rang. 

Regina apologized as she stepped further in and picked up the phone. Emma took it as a sign for her to leave before she did something to embarrass herself more so she quickly slipped out of the diner with her heart still beating fast in her chest.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Wednesday**

 

Waking up quite late today but still did not want to skip her usual routine, Emma changed into a sport tank top and shorts and prepared for her morning run.

She started jogging from her apartment and decided to head to the beach. As she ran almost reach a car parking parallel to the sidewalk not far from Granny's, a driver door abruptly opened. 

With her good reflex, Emma was able to dodge aside avoiding the door. But unfortunately, she jumped away too far and collided with a wall instead. 

"Ouch!" She could feel the pain radiated from her arm and shoulder and there were small scratches on them. The woman hurriedly got out from the car and walked toward her. Emma eyes grew wide when she looked up from her arm and found Regina's beautiful face. 

"Are you okay? I am so sorry. I was busy with my phone and opened the door without looking which I really should not. Again, I am truly sorry." Regina nervously apologized and took a look at Emma tone arm cafefully, worried and guilty that her recklessness caused harm to the blonde. Emma's breath hitched as she felt a soft touch from the brunette hand on her arm.

"I'm okay." Emma said quietly, still stunned.

"There are some scrapes here, let me take care of them. I have a first aid kit in my car." Regina said and turned around to get it but was stopped by Emma grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to. It's nothing, really. Don't worried." Emma smiled, reassuring the brunette. Looking at the hand and then back to bright green eyes, Regina can't help smiling back. 

 _Damn that smile._ Emma cleared her throat and released the brunette's hand. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah um I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan. We met shortly at the diner yesterday."

"Yes, but I would say almost collided rather than met," Regina said playfully, "so you are our new deputy then." 

"How do you... Wait."  _Oh my god_. Emma eyes widened as she realized, "You are Regina Mills, the mayor!"  _and practically my boss._  

"I am, dear. May I ask why you look so surprise that I am the mayor?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Ugh I just... I had been thinking why your name sounded familiar to me. Well, when I heard Ruby called you few days ago," Emma replied nervously. "Anyway, now I know why as I recall seeing your name in some paperworks before." 

"I see. Are you ready for work, Deputy Swan?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Ah maybe not right now as I'm enjoyed my vacation here a bit too much. But on Monday after next, the newest deputy, at your service." Emma said and bowed comically, making Regina chuckle.

"I take it you like it here, this town."

"Yep. How could I not? Even though I still don't know much about this town, I kind of love it already, especially everyone here seems so nice"  _plus it's mayor is freaking hot._

To both of their surprise, Regina offered, "I can show you around if you want." 

"Really? That's very kind of you. But I don't want to waste your time, though." 

Could not and also did not want to take the offer back, Regina said, "No. It does not waste my time at all or maybe, you can take it as my apology." 

"All right. Thank you very much." Emma smiled widely and felt excited at the idea of spending time with the mayor.

"Oh I have to go now, or else I will be late for work. We will arrange that later then. Well, we probably saw each other everyday anyway," Regina said and winked at her. _Holy smoke. Did she just flirt or I just daydreamed?_

"True. Since Granny's food is so good, I can't help keep going there everyday. Nothing is better than starting the day with great food, right?"

Regina hummed in approval and then bid goodbye.

"Until next time," Emma replied and was about to continue jogging when Regina called her name,

"Miss Swan." 

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to, at least, clean your wound," Regina said and Emma could see concern and care in her eyes that made her heart skipped a beat.

"Copy that, Madam Mayor," Emma said playfully and started jogging as Regina hurriedly got to the diner to get her breakfast before work, both with smiles on their faces.

 

After jogging for about an hour, Emma went straight to the diner first instead of getting back to her apartment as she could felt her stomach protesting to wait any long to get fed. Her eyes wandered to where Regina's car used to be even though she knew it was impossible that it would still be there. Emma smiled absentmindedly as she replayed what had happened there earlier and then her eyes narrow as she tried to focus her sight at an object on the sidewalk that she had just noticed. 

Emma moved forward to see what it was and picked it up. It was a golden pen and even she did not have much knowledge about pen, she could tell this one was not just any simple pen and its price was undoubtedly high. Inspecting it carefully, she found that there was a beautiful R letter engraved on it and her eyes widened in realization of who the owner was.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

 **Thursday**  

 

Emma woke up earlier than usual before the alarm went off which was not unpredictable at all as she was so excited to see Regina again today. She spent less time on exercise and more time on taking shower and getting dressed. After the fifth clothes she had tried on, she decided to go back to wear her usual but favorable style, best jeans and button up shirt she had, so it would not be too obvious that she tried to dress up to impress Regina. After she picked up all her stuff she need and also Regina's pen, she checked herself at the mirror again one last time and got out of her room.

 

Standing in front of Granny's diner, she took a deep breath to calm herself before stepped through the gate but then she stopped midway when she looked through window to check whether Regina had arrived and saw that Regina was there but she also had a company.

Regina rose from her chair and greeted the man Emma had never saw before. When they stepped forward to each other and their faces moved closer, Emma turned her face away as she felt she should not watch them even it was just cheek kissing or kiss or whatever.

Contemplating what to do, she decided to turn around and get out from here but can't help taking a last glance at them. And she regretted doing it immediately when she saw them sharing hug and holding hand while talking. And jealousy flushed through her made her feel even worse about herself. Emma's heart sank and she wished she did not look through that window again. She quickly walked out off the diner and then started to run away from there as fast as she could.

From what she saw, it was a high chance that the guy was Regina's lover and Emma had just got her heart broken for she could felt her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Sunday**

 

Emma had been lying in her bed and staring blankly at the ceiling for ten minutes after waking up, thinking about everything that happened in there past few days.

On Thursday, after getting out from the diner, she kept running and running as her mind became haze and mess. She ended up finding herself faraway on the road with forest on both sides which heading out of Storybrooke. Her legs gave out and all of her energy drained. Luckily, she met Graham, a sheriff and her soon-to-be boss, who was patrolling and he gave her a lift home. 

Not ready to face Regina, on Friday, she avoid going to Granny's in the morning and went for lunch instead. But unfortunately, she arrived at the restaurant at the time Regina came out of from the door. So she pretend to be busy with her phone and did not looked up from the phone at all as they walked pass each other. And on Saturday, Emma just did not go there or near there at all.

 

The blonde knew that she acted unreasonably and childishly. But it was not like she could control her feeling nor did she know what to do if she had to face Regina again. But she couldn't keep avoiding Regina forever either.

 _W_ _hat the fuck is wrong with me? Am I just got my heart broken by a 'straight' woman whom I had just met and talked to only once?_

_Get yourself together Swan, it's not like you had much chance from the beginning anyway._

 

Looking at the pen on the bedside table, Emma sighed and got out from her bed to start her day. Even though she told herself to stop running and face the truth, she did things slower than usual so it was quite late when she arrived at the diner. But when she looked inside through the window, she saw Regina was still there.

Seeing the mayor, Emma did not know she felt happy or want to cry  or maybe both but she did not want to run again. So she got in but couldn't help herself taking a quick glance at Regina. Her grip tightened around the pen in a pocket of her jacket but no, she was not ready for that yet. Instead of her usual table, she sat at the counter so that she did not have to see Regina everytime she looked up and distracted herself with food and talking to Ruby.

"So where have you been these pass few days?" Ruby ask curiously.

"Uh I... bought a new cooking book and just eagerly tried to cook some recipes." It was not all a lie, though. She did tried to cook but it did not went well at all.

"I see. How was it? Anything that could beat Granny's?" Ruby quirked her eyebrow and asked teasingly.

"Of course not. Even with the best cooking skills which I'm not, nothing could." Emma said and turned her head toward the front door when she heard a doorbell rang as Regina left.

Emma sighed and turned back to Ruby who was now grinning at her.

"Have you talked to her yet?" 

"What?" Emma eyes grew wide.

"Regina, the hot brunette who always sits at that table there and has just left," said Ruby, nonchalantly. 

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked nervously.

"Don't look so surprised. You glanced at her a lot and you are not subtle at all, I might add. The way you looked at her showed everything. I think everyone can see it." Ruby replied with a smirk on her face.

"Really?" Emma groaned.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

Emma's face fell at the question. "We did talk... once. But that doesn't matter anyway since she is straight and already has a boyfriend. And I-" 

"Wait. No, she isn't and definitely has no boyfriend! Actually, I saw her dated a woman once, though but it was a long time ago."

"But there was a guy..." 

"You mean the guy with light brown hair and mustache who dressed like he had just came out of the wood?"

Emma nodded in reply and furrowed her brow in confusion when Ruby chuckled at her.

"What?"

"That's her friend, Robin. He came here with Regina sometimes when he was in town. But mostly, he stayed in the wood with his wife and son as they had their home and business there."

"And why the hell you know all this?" Emma eyebrows raised in surprise and curiosity. 

"Well, you know Storybrooke is not a big town and I have met them for years. But it was not that I eavesdropped or anything, I just accidentally overheard their conversations sometimes."

"You got a hell lot of information from just accidentally overhearing," Emma chuckled and shook her head.

Ruby shrugged and smirked, "Maybe I have very good ears like a wolf or something... Oh and eyes too, I saw you hit on her since day one you saw her. Am I right?"

"Nope." Emma said nonchalantly, but she could feel the heat on her face. She lowed her head and played with her cup of hot chocolate, trying to hide her blushing face. 

"So?" The brunette waitress asked, grinning.

"So what?"

"Will you make a move?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "I... don't know. She is the mayor and my boss and not that she will feel the same way anyway."

"There is no such rule that prohibit dating your boss, isn't there? And FYI I think Regina also has some interest in you. I noticed her stole glances at you quite often when you were not looking at her and she seemed to be in a bad mood on these past few days you didn't come. And that time when you almost collided into each other, when you left, Regina kind of smiled and stared at the door a bit too long. Oh and just before she left few minutes ago, I saw her shot a jealous look at me."

Emma's eyes widened at the in formation.

"See?"

Yes. Emma notice there was something between them but she did not want to give herself much hope as she did not have much luck when it came to relationship and love. _Wait. Who say this is about love. It is not, right?_

The blonde looked up at Ruby, opened her mouth to reply but shut it again as she did not know what to say.

"Oh come on, Em. Don't be a coward!"

Emma frowned, "Why is this seems so important to you?"

"Because you are my friend and I want you to be happy. You two will make a really great couple, trust me, I always have a good sense," Ruby replied honestly which made Emma speechless. 

"I ugh.. I gotta go. Um Thank you, Rube, see you later." Emma put the money on the table and got out from the diner as fast as she could.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Monday**

 

When she arrived at the diner today, Ruby greeted her with a wink and gestured her head toward Regina who was sitting at her usual table. Emma shook her head but the corner of her lips turned up.

Looking at the brunette, Emma took a deep breath and walked toward her.

"Hi" 

"Good morning, Miss Swan" Regina looked up at the blonde with an unreadable face.

"Uh you can call me Emma. Only if you want, of course." Emma said nervously.

Regina did not say anything but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Is this... your pen?" Emma took the pen from her pocket and gave it to Regina.

Regina eyes grew wide as she took the pen.

"Oh my god! I had been searching for it and almost gave up. I thought I would never get it back. Thank you so much. Where did you find it?"

"Well remember when we met on Thursday?"

"Yes, of course. I almost hit you with the door and you ended up hitting the wall instead. Sorry about that again."

"Nah it's ok. There are not any scratch left on my beautiful arm, see?" Emma said as she took her arm out of her jacket and showed off her tone arm to the brunette playfully.

Regina rolled her eyes but smile appeared on her face for the blonde's adorable gesture. And that beautiful smile did a thing to Emma's heart again, the blonde cleared her throat and continued,

"Anyway, so after jogging, I get here and found it on the sidewalk near where you had parked your car. And as it was engraved with R, I guessed it was belonged to you."

"It must somehow dropped out from my handbag when I searched for a car key in hurry. Not bad for a soon-to-be deputy, though. I am impresse," Regina said teasingly, "Thank you. This pen means a lot to me."

Looking at the pen in Regina's hand, Emma said, "It is beautiful."

"Yes, it is. It is one of a few gifts I got from my mother when I graduated as she said 'It was highly inappropriate to sign an important paper with just any simple pen' or something like that and I always kept it with me ever since. So again, thank you very much." Regina said and gave her another bright smile that Emma would have died for just to see it everyday.

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to join me?" Regina asked, a bit nervously.

"Yes!" Emma replied immediately without any thought and chuckled awkwardly, "ugh, well, it's a bit lonely to eat alone sometime." She said trying to sound playfully as she sat down.

After Emma ordered her breakfast, they shared smiles, ate quietly and sometimes glanced at each other shyly. Trying to break an awkward silence, Emma bursted out the first thing she could think of as she saw a cup of coffee on the table, "What is your favorite drink? Mine is hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon."  _Shit. Is that a bit weird to ask?_

Emma was not sure if Regina felt weird or uncomfortable with the question or not. But her face did not show any sign of it as she replied, "Well, I am a coffee lover. Skimmed milk latte is my usual."

They then continued the conversation smoothly without any awkwardness until Regina had to go to work. And when Emma got to the counter to order her breakfast, Ruby quirked eyebrow cockily and asked "How're things going?"

"Oh please, as if you didn't hear all of the conversation already."

Ruby shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk on her face, "Told ya. I knew it would go well between you two."

Emma rolled her eyes but her smile never fall for whole day as she was really happy to get to know the mayor more. And the more Emma knew about her, the harder she fall for her.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Tuesday**

Emma forget about the time as she keep thinking about what happened yesterday and in these past two weeks so she ended up jogging 1 hour more than usual. She ran back to Granny's as fast as she could hoping to see Regina. But when she arrived, the brunette was already gone. Emma sat down at the counter, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yeah... I just... ran a bit... too much" Emma replied while trying to catch her breath.

"You are not gonna faint, right?" Ruby teased. Emma rolled her eyes, too tired to say anything back.

"Oh wait here, I have something for you," Ruby said and made her an iced chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"Thank you! I really need that right now," Emma said and drank it eagerly.

Ruby shrugged, "Well it's not me you should thank, though."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, confused.

 _"Someone_ bought you your favorite hot chocolate but judging from your current state  I think you need cold one so I made iced choc instead. Anyway, she also wrote you a note," Ruby grinned, put a notepad in front of her and got back doing her work. Reading a note written in beautiful hand writing, Emma smiled widely and continued enjoying her drink.

 

**I hope you do not mind that I bought you your favorite hot chocolate (with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course).**

**Thank you for getting me back my pen.**

**Have a nice day.**

**R.**

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Wednesday**

 

When Emma got into the diner in the morning, she greeted Regina and thanked her for the drink and then got back to her usual table after ordered her food. During their meals, their eyes met and they exchanged smiles many times that made Emma heart flutter. She couldn't help thinking about what this meant, could it be what she hoped for. But... _hope_ was dangerous and it never ended well for her.

Just before they finished their breakfast, a rain poured down out of nowhere. 

 _What the hell._ Emma sighed and walked to the counter.

"Are there any umbrella you can lend me?" Emma asked Ruby.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry, Em." Ruby replied apologetically.

"That's all right. Thank you."

Sitting down at her table, Emma sighed again as she might have to stuck here for a while or run back through the heavy rain.

"Emma, I had an umbrella with me and I can give you a ride if you want" Regina said as she walked toward the blonde.

Emma blinked in surprise and then shook her head slightly, "It's okay. I don't want to bother you or make you late for work. I have nothing to do anyway, I can wait until it stops or I can just run back to my apartment as it just only 3 blocks away. Not a big deal at all, really. But thank you very much for the offer. I really appreciate it" Emma said and smiled at the brunette.

Regina frowned, "No you cannot. You could catch a cold." 

"Nah I'm tougher than that. Don't worry," Emma said playfully.

"But I am worried about you." 

Emma eyes went wide and Regina realized what she had just said. The mayor cleared her throat awkwardly and continued, "It is dangerous to go out through the rain like that. At least, stay here and wait or you can let me take you to your apartment. It is only 3 blocks away, is it not? I still have plenty of time and won't be late for work for sure."

Regina waited nervously for Emma's decision. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. Emma contemplated between two options, the latter was far more intrigued, obviously.

"I would have to bother you then," Emma said as she stood up, smiled at the brunette thankfully.

"Not at all," Regina smiled back and took an umbrella out from her handbag. The two then stepped out into the rain together.

 

On the way to Emma's apartment, they sat in silent lost in their own thought with just the sound of the rain hitting the car. About five minute later, they arrived. 

Emma turned her head to say thank you but that was not what came out from her mouth, "Can I join you again tomorrow, for breakfast, I mean?"  _Shit! What did I just said?!_

Regina turned to face her, eye wide. "What did you say, again?"

_So she didn't hear what I said, lucky me._

"Uh I just want to thank you for giving me a ride." Emma forced a smile trying to cover up and replied, properly this time.

"That was not what you said,"  _Shit! Of course she heard._

"Well yeah, about that I just...Sorry. I know we've just met and you are like my boss. I didn't mean to um... Anyway, thank you again." Emma said desperately, hoping that she didn't make thing become awkward.

But before she could opened the door to get out, she was stopped by Regina's hand grabbing her. When Emma turned her head toward the brunette, she met with beautiful brown eyes that looked at her like they could see through her. Her breath hitched and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"You want to join me?" Regina asked with an unreadable face.

"Uh... well yes, as I said on that day we had breakfast together, I really enjoed that and it's much better than eating alone." Emma chuckled awkwardly, "But I know it might be inappropriate so I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask." Emma averted her eyes away, looked down to her hands and fidgeted them nervously as she could feel the heat on her face down to her neck.

"That is all right, dear. No need to apologize."

"Okay" Emma sighed, thinking she might had just ruined everything. Well, if there was anything in the first place.

To the blonde's surprise, Regina said, "It is not a bad idea, though." 

Emma looked up at the brunette, eyes wide in shock.

"But only in one condition," Regina said in serious tone but with a smirk on her face, "only if you agree to go out with me." 

 _Holy shit... Did she just...?_ Still could not believe what she had just heard, Emma sit stunned, jaw dropped.

Regina cleared her throated nervously when Emma replied nothing, wondering if she read it all wrong.

"Yes! Definitely hell yes!" Emma said and smiled from ear to ear. _Oh my god! This is not a dream, right? This is really happening!_

"See you tomorrow then," Regina said and smiled back in relief.

"Yep. Thank you very much for a ride. Bye, Regina, Have a nice day!" Emma said enthusiastically and got out from the car.

 _I am sure I will._ Regina thought and chuckled to herself, "You too. Goodbye, dear." 

Their minds both run wild about what had just happened but their hearts blooming in their chest with happiness.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Saturday**

 

It is finally today, a day for their first date which Emma had been so excited since a few days ago when Regina asked her out on a date.

The brunette wanted to show her around the town and also made it as their first date and for Emma, she would love anything as long as she got to spend time with Regina.

Emma dressed up as best as she could, smiled at herself in the mirror and headed to Granny's as they decided to have breakfast together there first. 

 

"Good morning, Madam Mayor. What's brought you here so early?" Emma said teasingly as she slipped into a chair across Regina at the table beside the window.

Regina rolled her eyes but a corner of her lips turned up and said, "Good morning, Deputy Swan. You seems to come quite early yourself, are you not?"

Emma shrugged, "I thought I came a bit too early but apparently, you came earlier" 

"Well, you are not the only one who are excited about today, dear." Regina said with a smirk.

"Glad to hear that." Emma smiled back.

After Ruby served them their food, Regina watched Emma drank her hot chocolate and licked whipped cream off her lips, wondering what it would be like to lick those lips with her own tongue. 

"What?" Emma asked after she noticed Regina staring at her.

"Nothing, dear. I was just wondering how it taste." Regina said smoothly. She was the best at masking anyway.

"You mean this," Emma point at her cup.  _No. Your lips, dear_ Regina thought but not that she would say that, not now, so she nodded and replied. "Well, I never ate chocolate with cinnamon before."

"You have to try it then. I bet you will love it."  

"No, thank you. Not that I don't like chocolate but I just prefer coffee." 

"Hmm I got an idea. Wait here, I will be right back shortly," Before Regina could reply, Emma got on her feet, went to the counter and said something to Ruby.  

While Emma waiting for Ruby, she turned to Regina who raised eyebrow at her quizzically and Emma just grinned back at the brunette smugly.

Few minutes later, Emma came back to the table with a cup of unknown thing with whipped cream and cinnamon, of course, on top. 

Staring at the cup in front of her, Regina brow furrowed quizzically. "What is this?"

"Try it," Emma said, ignorring her question. 

Regina shook her head, "Not until you tell me what it is."

"Come on. It is not a prank or poisoned or anything, I promise." Emma tried to reassure.

Regina shot her gaze back up to green eyes, searching for a lie, but she found none.

"Do you trust me?" asked Emma with her puppy dog eyes.

Regina looked down at the cup again, sighed in defeat, lifted it to her mouth and took a sip.

"How is it?" The blonde asked excitedly.

Regina darted her tongue out and licked her lip to clean up the whipped cream. The scene made Emma stunned and it sent a heat straight down to her core.  _Holy smoke! Who would think lip licking can be this hot?_

"Emma."  _Damn. That should be illegal._

"Emma," Regina called her name again as Emma spaced out and lost in her own thought.

Emma blinked, snapping herself out of a haze (of that sexy lip licking).

"Huh oh," She cleared her throat roughly as a soft blush now appeared on her cheeks. "What did you say again?"

Regina can't help smiling at the blonde and made a mental note. So unlike her, it seemed Emma was not quite good at masking her emotion and blushed easily, how adorable. It would be much fun to tease her.

"I said this was surprisingly delicious. Is it mocha?" She asked as could taste both chocolate and coffee. And she had to admit, the taste of cinnamon blend in quite nice.

"Wow this is amazing," said Emma after she took the cupped to try it herself and then she replied with a grin on her face,

"It's half hot chocolate, half skimmed milk latte. Oh and with whipped cream and cinnamon!"

"Hmm their tastes blended perfectly together."

"Like us!" Those words slipped through her mouth before she could stopped it. Emma blushed even deeper.

Even though Regina did not seem to mind or bother, Emma quickly changed the subject. "We should name it"

"But latte with chocolate is mocha, isn't it?" Regina asked as the blonde sit down across her.

"Yeah but I want it to be more unique and special because it’s not like any other mocha, it's our recipe, right?"

Regina nodded in reply as the corners of her lips turn up. How the blonde could make her feel happy and smile a lot like this was beyond her.

“How about ChocoLatte?”

“And how is that special?"

“Well, I know it's simple but it comes from our two favorite drinks and their sounds blended together quite nice like their taste and... Like us."

This time it was not just a slip. Emma did not know why but she never felt this way with anyone before, especially this fast. But she just know this is it, whatever it is. Everything just felt right. As they looked into each other eyes, it was enough to convey everything.  

“So ChocoLatte then?” 

“Yes, with whipped cream and cinnamon!"

Then they had breakfast while talking smoothly.

 

 

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Emma asked when they got out from the diner and walked to Regina's car.

"I... have never thought about that before." Regina replied, a bit confused with the sudden question.

"That's all right. But for me, I didn't believe in it. I've never thought it was possible to love someone you just met and know nothing about." Emma stopped walking and hold her hand. Regina turned around to the blonde and met with sparkling green eyes that look straight into hers.

"Not... until I met you," Regina eyes went wide at the confession as the word sank in and made her felt warm and glowing.

"I don't know why or how but I just knew that from the first moment I saw you, I felt something. I don't know how to explain but everytime I see you, that feeling grew stronger. And then I kind of realized that I'm falling in love with you. I didn't believe that at first myself and even tried to deny it, though. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and couldn't lie to myself anymore. Uh that sounds a bit cheesy. Sorry, I-"

Regina pulled Emma closer and captured her lips with hers to stop the blonde from rambling and to tell her that she was not the only one in that. It was a sweet and gentle kiss at first but it became more passionate when Emma's tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen their kiss which the brunette eagerly granted. They moaned as their tongues met, exploring and sliding against each other.

"Maybe we should find some plac-" Emma said after they pulled out from the heat kiss to catch their breaths.

"Not yet, dear. We had a lot of things to do today and the best should be keep for later." Regina chuckled and spoke in incredibly low voice that sent a shiver running down Emma's spine. Emma groaned as she could feel the wetness between her legs. _She will certainly be the death of me._

"Let's go, shall we?" Regina smirked as she could see the impact she had on the blonde.

"After you, Madam Mayor." Emma cleared her throat and gestured Regina to go ahead. 

 

The rest of the day went on beautifully. They both have a very great time together. Regina showed her many places around the town. They are talking and laughing, enjoyed every moment together. They also went to the beach where they had a picnic and there, while Emma was lying with her head on Regina's lap, they shared their stories, both light and dark memories that made them bonded even stronger.

"What are you thinking about, dear?" Regina asked as she handed Emma a glass of apple cider and sit down beside the blonde on the couch in the living room at Regina's mansion. 

After visiting every place on plan, they went back to Regina's mansion and Regina cooked Emma a dinner which was the best lasagna she had ever tasted. And now here they were, sitting on the couch and enjoyed the apple cider which again, was the best cider ever.

"Just thinking about today. It's one of the best day of my life, really. Thank you very much for everything. I've never thought I can be this happy and honestly, I can't even describe how happy I am," Emma replied with a smile on her face.

"I am glad you enjoyed and thank you too, Emma. I have never been happy this much for a long time. But..." Regina said and smirked at the blonde.

"But?" Emma asked quizzically.

"I believe today still not ends and we have not get to the best part yet, have we?" Regina leaned closer to Emma and said into her ear with a low sexy and seductive voice that sent Emma a heat straight to the apex of her thigh. Just as Regina about sit back up, Emma grabbed her blouse and pulled her into a kiss. Heated and passionate kiss. Regina moved to sit on the blonde lap as her tongue slid past Emma's lips then their tongue danced together in each other mouth. Their hands were everywhere trying to explore each other.

"Too much clothes" Emma muttered as her hand kneaded Regina’s breast through a blouse as her lips and tongue caressed her neck, eliciting a moan from the brunette.

"Hmm I agree. But how about we continued _this_ in somewhere more comfortable?" 

"Lead the way, _dear,_ " Emma mocked. Regina rolled her eyes but with an amused smile, then got off Emma's lap, took her hand, and did what the blonde said.

 

X-x-x-x-x-x

 

**Many months later**

 

“You are late, Deputy Swan,"  Regina said deadpan as Emma sat down across her.

 _Oh so she starts the game_. Emma smirked and replied, “My apology, Madam Mayor. I have an important mission to do for my beautiful girlfriend.”

“An important mission?” The brunette quirked her eyebrow.

“Yes. I have to find one of her earrings that she dropped it somewhere in my bedroom last night because she ignored my advice to take it off before we… had some fun,” Emma said teasingly and put the earring on the table.

“I will accept your apology then” Regina said as she took her earring and put it in her handbag.

“Hi, Emma” Ruby greeted her as she served them their breakfast and their favorite beverage, ChocoLatte with whipped cream and cinnamon.

“Hi, Rube” Emma replied.

“Why your cup don’t have whipped cream?” Emma asked when she saw there was no whipped cream in Regina cup.

“Well, I figured it is a bit too much for me and if I want I can steal it from your…”

“Cup?”

“No. Your _mouth_ , dear” Regina said in low seductive voice and smirked making Emma blush but hummed in approval at the thought of whipped cream being stolen from her mouth… and may be some other places.

Still standing beside the table, Ruby yelled at them. “Geeze ladies! You two just make it too hot in here. Get a room!”

  


End file.
